Choice to make
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: Have you ever felt that your life was at a major crossroad and the decision seemed nearly impossible to make? Rachel gets some assistance in making her decision... Puckleberry, includes smexy times : Rated M


**Hey guys! I had this idea randomly so I hope you enjoy it. I'll always ship Puckleberry even with the lack thereof this season… I don't own Glee or any of its characters and this story's timeline has been manipulated so that I can include everything I want so don't hold that against me. I love to hear what you guys have to say… so enjoy! Oh and there is some Smuckleberry lol**

Rachel woke with a start, the sun beating down on her through the open window and the sheer curtains blowing softly with the breeze. She smiled to herself and stretched enjoying the total relaxation of waking without an alarm clock. Wait… alarm clock! She panicked as she tried to remember the night before. She remembered crying because she couldn't decide if she wanted to take Finn back or not… they had had a terrible fight and decided to take a break, apparently Finn was over it already and had begged her to forgive him. She loves Finn, how could she not? He's sweet and kind to her, cute and the person she's wanted for a really long time; but there was something nagging her, something in the back of her mind that kept her from running back into his awaiting arms. Despite her emotional state last night she remembered specifically setting her alarm clock for 6am; she had even prepared her motivational poster for her daily treadmill run.

Forcing her eyes open, she gasped at her surroundings. Her yellow walls were gone, replaced by a pretty soft gray; the bright quilt that normally draped over her bed was instead a pale yellow down comforter with a gray geometric pattern. Her high school collages were gone and beautifully framed poster sized black and white photographs hung on the wall. It was beautiful, warm and sophisticated but nowhere she had been before. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she scrambled out of bed and slipped on the hardwood floor. She hit her knees and groaned as pain shot through her knees. Dance class was going to suck. As she reached for the bed for support she noticed that the nightgown she had on was billowing strangely at her belly. She nervously ran her hand over it and let out a choked sob when she felt a hard pregnancy bump. Her mind was racing… how in the world had she gone from an over emotional teenager in her room to a pregnant girl in a mystery place. Her eyes stung as tears began to pour and she almost missed the sound of giggles and tiny feet running towards her.

'Mommy!' A small girl and boy called in unison. She looked up to see the two standing happily at the end of the bed. They both had brown curly hair, the little girl's in pigtails, round rosy cheeks and hazel eyes.

'I told you guys not to wake up Mommy…' she heard a familiar male voice say from the hallway. She didn't have time to move or respond when the man walked through the door and all of the air escaped her lungs.

'N-Noah?' His eyes were filled with concern as he rushed to her and knelt by her side. He placed his hand gently over hers on her belly.

'Did you fall?' All she could do was nod. 'Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?' She shook her head and mustered the courage to answer him.

'I'm fine Noah, thank you. I'm uhm… I'm going to lie down.' He nodded and surprisingly picked her up and set her on the bed. After he kissed her forehead he bent down and picked up the children.

'Alright babe, I'm gonna go get the kids ready for my mom to take them to the Z-O-O and then I'll be back up to check on you. If you need anything just yell for me.' She nodded again and wondered why she felt this odd warmth flood her. She should still be frightened by the fact that she seemed to be in some alternate universe or that she had somehow lost her memory but for some reason she felt completely at peace. Instead of worrying she grabbed the remote and snuggled into the softness of her bed. She hit the power button and was immediately enthralled with the odd picture on the screen. An old man sat on a white wrap around porch in an old wooden rocking chair, a glass of lemonade in his hand and a soft smile on his face. She was so lost in the look on his face that she literally jumped when he began to speak.

_Have you ever felt that your life was at a major crossroad and the decision seemed nearly impossible to make? How many times have you prayed that you'd get a sign to help you choose your way; or that you could see what your life would turn out like at the end of each path… These are normal things we all wish for but my advice is to live in the present; whether that moment is sitting in between the two men after your attention or you feel you're in some alternate universe where nothing is familiar to you… just live it. Life is too short to give up those opportunities. _

The camera zoomed in and she noticed a very familiar glint in the old man's eyes… hazel eyes. Rachel was startled when she heard a tapping on the open door of the bedroom. She looked up and smiled when she saw Puck standing in the door frame with a tray.

'Thought you might want some breakfast.' He set it across her lap and she felt overwhelming happiness when she noticed the detail that went into the act. He had brought a bowl of fruit, yogurt, and granola, a glass of apple juice (her favorite drink) and had finished it off with a little jar of fresh cut wild flowers. She beamed at him and he returned it as he took a seat next to her. 'You promise that you're feeling okay? You seem a little off.'

'I'm sorry Noah; I can't really explain how I'm feeling right now.' She shrugged and shoved a piece of cantaloupe in her mouth suddenly extremely hungry.

'That's a first.' He joked causing her to laugh loudly with her mouthful. 'My Ma already picked Caroline and Ezra up so we're free for the whole afternoon. I figured you might have plans but if not I'd like to have one of those date days you always talk about that we never get around to.' Sure, she was still completely confused but the old man on the TV was too coincidental for her liking so she was going to take his advice and just live in the moment… who knows, maybe it's all just a dream?'

'I'd love to have a date day with you Noah.' She smiled and shoved a strawberry into his mouth. He moaned when he tasted how sweet it was and decided to let her experience it by trapping her lips under his. She responded quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting both of them fall back against the pillows. He smiled against her lips and pulled away to look at her face. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, nothing at all… Just thinking about how lucky I am that you're my wife.'

'Will you tell me our story Noah…? I just want to hear it out loud.' She asked softly. His eyebrows creased but he smiled and nodded.

'Of course babe.'

_We were best friends as children. Every moment we could spend together we did. I'm pretty sure I loved you then… I would pull your pigtails and you'd just giggle and roll your eyes, completely ignoring my teasing. I did it to hear that giggle; it would give me butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't get enough of it. We started to drift in middle school because I had become obnoxious and mean; I would say things and do things that you couldn't just giggle and get past. In eighth grade I told you that your nose was too big for your face and you told me you never wanted to see me again. I deserved it but at the time it just added to my 'complex' as you like to refer to it. I started throwing slushies at you Freshman year because I saw the way that you looked at Finn and it made me nauseous… I guess that's when I realized how much I missed you but I was too hard headed to do anything but make you miserable for not feeling the same way about me. Sophomore year I found out that Finn had joined Glee, just another way that he was closer to you and I got pushed farther into the dark. I remember sneaking into the auditorium the day you guys sang Don't Stop Believing. I just stood by the door and watched as you looked at him with the same eyes you used to give me and it really messed me up. A few weeks later I finally got the nerve to join Glee so that I could be closer to you. We dated shortly after but we broke up because you thought I was in love with Quinn when really I was in love with Beth and wanted to be her father. You and Finn got together after all of the drama was revealed and I thought that I lost you for good but things kept happening every time you and Finn would break up. I was the one who picked you up from the Christmas tree lot, you made out with me when he broke his heart, you sang a duet with me to make him jealous… but it was always because of Finn and would never progress any further. Then one day you guys had an epic fight and decided to take a break; I held back because I was afraid that you would run back to him and I'd be left in the shadows again so I waited… it sounds kind of creepy now but I actually went to your house the night after he asked for you back. I wanted to tell you that I was madly in love with you but I chickened out. I ended up falling asleep in my truck but luckily your early morning rehearsal woke me up so I could leave before getting caught. The next day I went to school despite all of the begging I did to stay home; my Ma was a beast those days. But yeah, I went to school the next day and am so grateful I did. You were standing by my locker when I walked in and had that determined look on your face. I thought you were going to give me a speech about something I had done but you surprised me with an epic kiss instead. I about died at that moment… I couldn't believe that the girl of my dreams had finally picked me. We decided immediately that we were a couple and life was amazing. We won Sectionals and Regionals and went to New York for Nationals. The two of us snuck out the night before the show and I took you on an epic date. We met on Bow Bridge in Central Park, had dinner at your favorite restaurant, and ended with a serenade of your favorite Disney song Belle Notte. That's the first time I said 'I love you' and to my surprise you said it back. We made love that night in my hotel room for the first time and it was beautiful. Considering my past, I'd never thought of that act being beautiful, but it was… it always is. Of course, my luck always runs its course and you got pregnant. Everyone jokes that I have sperm of steel because you were on the pill and I used a condom but it happened and we have two beautiful babies because of it. Anyway, we of course didn't know you were pregnant when I proposed in Time Square the evening after our competition and thank God you said yes. It was pretty magical and you cried for like an hour. So we went home and broke the news of our engagement much to the dismay of our parents, however, once they saw how awesome we were together they gave up fighting us and helped us plan. We found out you were pregnant a week before the wedding… you freaked the hell out. But we talked through it like we always do and realized that we wouldn't let anything stand in the way of our dreams. We got married on June 15, 2010 in front of a group of 70 people. Finn was my best man, Quinn your maid of honor, and of course the rest of the Glee club as our bridal party. You more the prettiest dress I've ever seen and I, King of Badass, cried like a girl when you walked down the aisle. We announced your pregnancy at the reception and I may have cried again. It was the first of the multiple happiest days of my life. We found out the following month that we were having twins… we both cried a lot. You were already showing when we started school again but you looked beautiful just like you do now. In September our parents surprised us with this amazing home and we moved in immediately. The twins were born January 24, 2011 and it was unbelievable. You were so strong and I think I fell even more in love with you if that's possible. Our life has been full of ups and downs… a ton of late nights and tired days but every moment of it has been worth it. On February 3__rd__ we found out we were pregnant again and shortly thereafter we found out it was going to be another set of twins… two girls this time. Sure, it's going to be a ton of hard work having four kids just out of high school but we're kind of like Super Parents. We manage to handle everything with ease despite the oddity of our situation and we do it together. Our babies are due in September so we'll be able to bring them home to our new, New York City apartment where we'll both be attending NYU for musical theatre thanks to our early acceptance letters. We've got our lives figured out at the ripe ole age of 18 and babe, it's the best thing I could ever dream of. You are the best thing I could ever dream of and I look forward to spending my forever with you and our beautiful children._

He wiped the tears that were pouring down her cheeks and brought her in for another kiss.

'I love you babe.' He said softly. She couldn't help but smile.

'I love you too.' It shocked her that she could say it so easily but at that moment she couldn't help the overwhelming feeling in her heart at his words and softness.

'Why don't we go take a nice long shower,' he wiggled his eyebrows, 'and then head out on our super day-long date adventure?' She blushed and chuckled but nodded her head excitedly. If she was going to live in the moment then obviously that meant _every_ moment… it wasn't like she was a virgin anymore, right? She was practically giddy with excitement as she scrambled over him and headed towards the bathroom. She jumped a little when he wrapped his arms around her as she was standing in the doorway of the _huge_ room. He chuckled and began kissing her neck, just below her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into him as she kissed his lips. His hands began wandering down her body, settling on her hips and pulling her closer to his body. She gasped at the feel of him pressed against her and felt her knees become weak with anticipation. He lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, increasing the pressure against him. This time he let out a growl that surprised her and made the heat in her abdomen even stronger. They didn't break the kiss as Puck walked them towards the shower and turned on the water. It was obvious he had become a pro at multitasking judging by the lack of fog in his head. Rachel couldn't even tell you her name at this point; she was lost in sensory overload. She fought to remove his shirt but groaned when they had to break the kiss to get it over his head. Once the water was on he ran his hands up her body pulling the white night gown off completely. Rachel had never been naked in front of a man before but the way his eyes raked down her body made her unusually confident. Her lips attached to his as soon as it was possible but she lost contact almost immediately when he began rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves and she threw her head back and arched with a moan.

'Fuck you're so beautiful.' He said gruffly kissing his way down her body finally reaching her breasts. He took one in his mouth and she thought for sure she was going to die of too much pleasure.

'N-Noah…' she begged, her voice raspy and full of lust. She whimpered when he removed his hand so he could pull off his pants. He did it quickly which pleased her but she couldn't hide the shock on her face when she saw him in all his glory. She swallowed thickly and he looked at her curiously.

'You look like you did when we did this the first time babe.' He chuckled softly leaned his forehead against hers.

'S-sorry, I just… it's just so big.' She stuttered and he gave her a devilish grin.

'All the better to fu-' she clapped her hand over his mouth before he could finish tainting her favorite childhood story and replaced it with her mouth. He chuckled but went back to their previous ministrations. He had to pull her legs from around his waist so he could peel her underwear down her legs. He reached and felt the water and before she could react, the warm water was running down her back making the whole moment that much more sensual. He pushed her against the wall and her breath hitched when he rubbed himself along her heated core.

'P-please…' she moaned when she felt him preparing to enter her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and fingernails scratched down his back at the feeling of him pushing into her.

'Fuck baby… you're so… you're so tight.' He breathed heavily.

'Noah… oh God!' He began to thrust back and forth slowly and before long she was moving her hips to meet them. She felt the warmth build each time he filled her and she couldn't think about anything but getting him closer, deeper.

'I love you so much baby.' He whispered hoarsely into her ear.

'I… I love… fuck… I love you… too.' She replied as he began hitting a spot inside of her that made her vision fuzzy. Suddenly all of the pleasure that had been building peaked to a point she had never felt before. Her head fell back, toes curled, and her mouth formed a silent scream. She could feel as Noah fell over the edge with her, his head falling to her shoulder and arms tightening around her, he let out a gruff moan as the two lost themselves in each other. Just when Rachel felt she couldn't handle the immense pleasure any longer it began to fade and she realized her whole body was shaking and weak. Puck began to lower them slowly to the floor of the shower, never disconnecting their bodies but leaning against the wall for support.

'Rach baby… we've done this… a lot; but I swear… it's never been so… so…'

'Fan-fucking-tastic.' She answered with a lazy smile. He looked down at her with a huge smile and nodded his head, pulling her closer and causing them both to groan with the movement. After a few moments of just holding each other, Rachel finally removed herself from him and stood shakily to begin her actual shower. 'Come on baby; let's shower so we can do this a few more times before our date day is over. He pouted but stood and placed his hand on her back motioning for her to put her head back so he could wash her hair. She smiled as his hand ran through her long hair, gently rubbing her scalp and placing soft kisses anywhere he could. Yes, she was still trying to wrap her head around this new life but she couldn't deny the sense of comfort she received; the overwhelming love she felt; or the pure happiness she could see in Puck's face… it felt like home. He began to wash her body, it was slow and relaxing, causing her eyes to flutter closed.

'No falling asleep in the shower babe.' He chuckled and she forced her eyes open. They were heavy with sleep but she kept them open this time. Once she was all clean he snuck her around and washed himself quickly. He wrapped a towel around his hips after the water ran cold and wrapped her in a big fluffy towel, picking her up and carrying back into the room. She curled into him and he kissed her cheek before laying her on the bed and climbing in with her. He wrapped her in his arms and she snuggled against him. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep so he just laid there, running his hand through her hair and following right behind.


End file.
